Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP
This is sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It debuted in The Ruff and Reddy Show in 1957. It should not be confused with Cartoon Bite 6. Info * First recorded: 1957 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 14, 1957 * First heard: The Ruff and Reddy Show * Area used: Worldwide It made its debut in 1957 with The Ruff and Reddy Show and was used when a character takes a bite out of a type of food or jaws (specifically an animal or a character's) chomping shut. It is also a common bite sound effect used in many cartoons (like The Tom and Jerry Show and Muppet Babies), along with other bite sound effects Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE and Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE. It would make its way to other studios like Disney, Warner Bros. and 20th Century Fox and it is still used in media today. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CRUNCH (Alternate variant) * H-B BITE, CARTOON - SMALL CHOMP (High pitched version) * H-B BITE, CARTOON - LARGE CHOMP (Low pitched version) Used In TV Shows NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect to be in every animated show. For example, not all Cartoon Network shows use this sound effect. * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "One Ton".) * 64 Zoo Lane (Heard twice in "Nelson the Elephant".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Party at Neutron's".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Dad! * The Angry Beavers * Angry Birds Toons * Arthur *Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in a low picth in "Can You Dig It?" and in a normal picth in The Object Show Movie The Cruise Has No Anchor and twice in “Aquatic Conflict”) * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "To Sewer with Love".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in a low pitch in "Who said that?".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Being Ian (Heard once in "Home Alone".) * Ben 10 (Heard once in "Camp Fear".) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (Heard once in "Dustbusters".) * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Buhdouble Trouble".) * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites * Bunsen Is A Beast! * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Chowder * Class of 3000 (Heard once in "Brutha from the Third Rock".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Sometimes, half of it is cut off.) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard in "Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Swindlin' Wind".) * Danger Rangers (Heard once in "Dog Days".) * Danny Phantom * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory * Dragon (Heard in "Dragon's Fall Fair".) * Dragon Tales (Heard often in "Follow the Dots" when Ord eats almost all of the watermelons before saving one and sharing it to Max, heard once in a normal pitch in "Wheezie's Hairball", when Ord eats a doodleberry, and heard once in a low pitch in "The Great White Cloud Whale" when The Great White Cloud Whale eats a little fish.) * Elmo's World (Heard in "Food" "Teeth" and "Wild Animals".) * Ed Edd n Eddy * Edgar and Ellen * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Esme and Roy (Heard twice in "Monster Trucks!".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "The Glass Slipper Caper".) * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest".) * The Flintstone Kids * Fish Hooks * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy” and “Seeing Red”.) * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Girls vs. Aliens (Heard four times in "Sugar Shock".) * Glove and Boots * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Gravity Falls * Grojband * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Alternate Take) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Weapons".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Cry Baby Pookie".) * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats (Heard once in "Baby Bumpers in Bumper Trouble".) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Hulk and the Agents of Smash * Inch High, Private Eye * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "My Funny-Looking Friend".) * Jollywobbles * Jungle Cubs * Kappa Mikey * Krypto the Superdog * LazyTown (Heard twice in "Miss Roberta".) * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Let's Go Luna! (Heard in "C'est Cheese".) * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * Madeline (heard once in "Madeline and the Haunted Castle".) * The Magic School Bus * Making Fiends * Marsupilami * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "That's a Wrap!".) * The Mask: Animated Series * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet", "Ruby's Horn of Plenty", and "Ruby's Autograph".) * The Mighty B! * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Dog Show" and "You, Me and Fifi" and low-pitched in "New York Weenie".) * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mixels (Heard once in "Cookironi".) * The Mr. Men Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "The Spirited Spooked Sport Show.") * Oddhouse Phantom * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Let's Take a Moment".) * Parkhouse Apartments (Heard once in "Eric's Toast Surprise" when Baby Eric ate Zwieback Toast.) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Queen Bee".) * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show * Pelswick * peppa pig * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Phineas and Ferb * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * Popular Mechanics for Kids (Heard once in "Submarines".) * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Phantasm Chasm".) * Puppy Dog Pals * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Random! Cartoons * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rick and Morty * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Forgive and Forget It".) * The Ruff and Reddy Show (Debut) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Saturday Supercade * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Sparky's Lucky Day" when Sparky takes and eats an apple.) * Sesame Park (Heard once in a segment about twins) * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Dustbusters".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard in "Pennies for Seven" and "I'm Telling!".) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Show * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "A Brush with Teeth".) * Sidekick * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers".) * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs (Heard once in "A Fish Called Snappy".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Starliar" and "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Tic Tyke D'oh!".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Prehistoric Pals".) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Top Cat * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Cuttin' Corners".) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Driver's Test".) * Unikitty * VeggieTales in the House * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * Wacky Races * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Wayside * What a Cartoon! * The Wiggles * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard once in "The Cat in the Hat's Indoor Picnic".) * Yin Yang Yo * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt TV Specials * A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) * Pink Panther in "A Pink Christmas" (1978) * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every animated film just because there may be other bite sounds or other cartoon sound effects in it. * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Aladdin (1992) (Heard once when Abu takes a bite of the bread.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) (Heard once in the "Acid Trip" segment when a creature bites off its tongue.) * Beethoven's Big Break (2008) * Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Brother Bear (2003) (Heard once when one of the bears catch salmon.) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard once when a beartrap flies in and clamps onto Principal Krupp's face.) * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * The Croods (2013) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Flintstones (1994) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Hounded (2001) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) (Heard once at the end when Djali eats Hugo's rose.) * Ice Age (2002) (Heard once during a battle between humans and Sabre-tooth tigers.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Joey (1997) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) * Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Monster Mash (2000) * Mulan (1998) (Heard once along with Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE when Khan tries to bite at Mushu's hand.) * Mutant Aliens (2001) * My Friend Bernard (2009) * The Pink Panther: A Pink Christmas (1978) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Prehysteria! 2 (1994) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Heard in the "Sausage Factory" segment when Max and Duke devour the remaining hula-dancing sausages.) * Shark Tale (2004) * Space Jam (1996) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlanits SquarePantis (2007) * The Star (2017) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) * Up (2009) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * 30-Second Bunnies Theatre (Shorts) (Heard once in "Caddyshack", "The Human Centipede" and "It" (2017).) * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Calling Cat 22! (Heard once in "Flying Discs".) * DC Super Hero Girls * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Heard in "Pink Campaign" (1975) and the Misterjaw cartoon "The $6.95 Bionic Shark" (1976).) * Disney Fairies * Gordon Bleugh (Heard only once in "Lobster".) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Bunny and Claude" (1968) and "Museum Scream" (2003).) * Moose and Zee (Heard once in "The Princess Picks a Pet".) * Noggin: Storytime (Heard once in "Why the Moon is in the Sky".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Shorts (Heard once in "Rad Cries".) * Pixels (2010) * Puppy! (2017) (Short) * Ren Höek & Stimpy: Big House Blues (1990) * SheeZaam (2005) * Tom & Jerry * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Commercials * Built Ford Tough Commercials (2003-Present) (Heard once in one 2017 commercial.) * Burger King Commercials (1990's) (Heard twice at the end when two chunks of the Burger King logo disappears as if being eaten.) * Burger King Rugrats Movie Commercial (1998) * Chuck E. Cheese's Ad: "Crabs" (1994) (Heard once when a boy takes a bite out of a slice of pizza.) * Cocoa Puffs (2010's) (Heard once in one commercial.) * Cookie Crisp - Flying Cookie and Sprinkle Explosion (2009) (Heard once in the end when Chip tastes sprinkles.) * Eggo Waf-Fulls - Strawberry (2002) (Heard once in a fast speed.) * Froot Loops Sooper Loopers (2012) * Froot Loops Playing Fetch with the Dinosaur (2015) * Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Commercials * Fruity Pebbles TV Commercial For Boss Prank * Heinz Pokémon Pasta (2000) * Kraft - Cheesasaurus Rex Commercials (2000's) (Heard once at the end when Cheesasaurus Rex takes a bite out of a spoonful of Kraft Mac n' Cheese. This sound effect is usually in low volume when it is heard. Was heard once in normal volume in one commercial advertising Night at The Mueseum.) * Kraft Singles Commercial: Red and Ned in Cheese Trapeze (2002) * Lunchables Brigade Commercials * Monsters Ate My Birthday Cake Cartoon Network iPhone App ID (2014) (Commercials) * Num Nons Commercials (2015) * Popsicle: Juice Busters (1999) (Commercials) (Heard once when a boy takes a bite out of a Juice Busters popsicle.) * Pop Tarts Splitz - It's Alive!!!!!!! (2000's) (Heard once when one person takes a bite out of the Pop Tarts Splitz Frankenstein parody off-screen.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Toons Figures Commercial (1993) (Heard once in the end when Angelo eats a slice of pizza.) Logos * Cartoon Network Studios Logo * Cartoon Network Studios Logo: Chowder (Heard once when Chowder eats the letter "O" in Cartoon Network before an apple gets left behind, replacing the "O".) Variants * Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (Scooby-Doo (2002)) (Variants) (Heard once when a chunk of the Warner Bros. shield disappears as if being eaten.) Video Games Online: * Quickdraw Freakshow (Heard twice when you eat Waffle twice.) * Smashing Slots PDS PC: * ABC z Reksiem (heard after hovering the mouse cursor on the seal in F letter page and on Zbigniew in Z letter page)) * Bad Piggies * The Cluefinders 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra * Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (1994) (Video Game) * Fisher-Price: Ready for School - Toddler (video game) * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) * Great Adventures by Fisher-Price: Castle (1998) (Video Game) (Heard once in the castle) * Jumpstart ABC's * Jumpstart Around The World * Jumpstart 1st Grade (1995) * Jumpstart 2nd Grade * Jumpstart Kindergarten * Jumpstart Numbers (1998) * Jumpstart Phonics * JumpStart Preschool (1999 Version) * Living Books - Arthur's Birthday (1994) * Living Books - Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (Video Game) * MDK2 (Video Game) * On-Track Time, Money and Fractions (2001) * Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (1998) (Video Game) * Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby * Reader Rabbit's Reading Development Library 2 (PC Game) * Stay Tooned * SimCopter * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) iOS: * Bad Piggies * Sunstorm interactive: Candy Maker Sega Genesis: * Earthworm Jim (Video Game) PlayStation: * Frogger: He's Back! (Video Game) * Centipede (Video Game) (Heard in Dish Network's Games Channel 96 version.) * Canis Canem Edit (Heard in the Monkey Fling arcade game.) PlayStation 3: * Dynasty Warriors 6: Empire (Heard when Meng Huo eats the mushroom about to use poisonous breath.) PlayStation 4: * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 PlayStation Portable: * LocoRoco Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Tooie GBA: * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Tom & Jerry Tales (Video Game) DS: * Yoshi's Island DS (Used along with Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE.) GameCube: * Mario Superstar Baseball (Heard once in the intro.) Wii: * Mario Strikers Charged (Heard when Petey Piranha eats a character during his losing animations.) Nintendo 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Heard whenever Torkscrew eats something.) Nintendo Switch: * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Used whenever BowWow eats an enemy.) Kids WB: * Run Jerry Run * Taz Burgers and Bombs Promos UK: * Boomerang: Tom and Jerry Marathon (2011) * Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring Boomerang Movie Matinee (2004) (Promos) USA: * ABC - Shark Tank Premiere (2015) * Boomerang Pet of the Week: Scooby-Doo (2015) (Promos) * Cartoon Network: Bloopers of the Cartoon Stars (1997) * Disney XD - Power Up With New Animation (2016) (Promos) * Game Shakers Promos * Nickelodeon - Shriek Week (2009) * Nicktoons Promo: Taste Better #2 (2000) * Syfy Promo: Sharknado (2019) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Bumper - A Pup Named Scooby Doo (2000) * Cartoon Network Bumper - The Powerhouse Era (1998-2005) Trailers * Barnyard (2006) (Trailers) (Heard once when Miles gets fed by his farmer.) * Gremlins (1984) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 4K trailer.) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Video Game Trailers) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (Trailers) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) (Trailers) (Heard twice when a Nile crocodile tries to snap at one of the lion cubs.) * The Magic School Bus Explores the Rainforest (1997) (Heard once when a hummingbird gets eaten by a snake.) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (Trailers) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Trailers) (Heard once when a leopard seal tries to catch Rocko the first time.) * Peter Pan (1953) (Trailers) (Heard once in The Signature Collection trailer.) * Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) * UglyDolls (2019) (Trailers) * The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) (Trailers) TV Spots * Barnyard (2006) (TV Spots) * The Croods (2013) (TV Spots) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) Other Media * 100.7 The Bay - Baltimore's Classic Rock (Heard in some radio ads only.) * Club Penguin Island * Little People: A to Z Learning Zoo (Alligator noises only.) DVD Menus * SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbing Favorites (2005 DVD) (DVD Menus) * There's Something About Mary (1998) Websites * Nickelodeon Website & App - Don't Touch Button (2013-2015) * Starfall.com (2002-present) Bumpers * Boomerang USA Bumper: Shaggy and Tom (2015) * Cartoon Network: Juniper Lee (Bumpers) * Noggin/Nick Jr: I Don't Like Candy Corn (2003-2011) Videos * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) (Heard only in the "C is For Cookie" segment when the word "Cookie" gets eaten away a few times.) * Elmo Says Boo (1997) (Videos) (Used for the monster teeth transition at the introduction to the updated variant of "The Frazzle Song" from the swedish cartoon segment about 8 Bats.) * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) * Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) * Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) * Math for Children (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "Number Sense".) * The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay (2002) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling (2001) (Videos) YouTube Videos * Ada Sports * Annoying Orange * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Blue's Clues Season 3 Episode 4 - Movie Cartoon Sounds (2014) (GoAnimate Version) * ChaoChao0071 Videos (Heard once in "Die, Ant!" and "htfmovie Tree Friends / asdfmovie".) * Columbia Pictures Television Logo Bloopers * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series * Dumb Ways to Die * EmpLemon (Heard in "YouTube Poop: Frying Nemo".) * Gachaverse Stories (Heard 12 times in "CHOMP".) * Glove and Boots * Golden Book Video Killers * LazY BosS Videos (Heard in the intro, but high-pitched) * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * Mortal Kombat 11 - Shinnok Reveal Trailer * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Hulk 2003".) * Pencilmation * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Team Fortress 2: Scout's Caps (2012) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky * Yo Mama (Heard once in "Yo Mama So Fat: Dracula Sucked Her Blood, He Got Diabetes!" and "Yo Mama So Skinny: She Ate an M&M and Looked 8 Months Pregnant.") * YTP - Evil Hood * edward poole Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Best Student Council * Black Butler Book of Circus * Date a Live * Dragon Ball Super (Heard when someone eats something or bites someone.) * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kiss Him, Not Me! * Ouran High School Host Club * Osomatsu-kun (1988) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon * Tanaka-kun is Always Listless * Toradora SOS! * Toriko (Heard once in Episode 75.) * Yuru Yuri (2nd half) Image Gallery Bunny Hunt Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE, 02.jpg Bunny Hunt Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE, 03.jpg Arthur Long Dull Summer Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP,.jpg Jellyfish Jam Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (2).png SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, (1).gif Max & Ruby Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP 3.png SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, (2).jpg Max & Ruby Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP 2.png Bill Nye Structure Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (3x).gif Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links